<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Beifong’s Door by ToskaIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354322">Behind Beifong’s Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToskaIII/pseuds/ToskaIII'>ToskaIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fucking Machines, Lin doesn’t need anyone to help her come, Lin’s got a wet ass pussy and we all know it, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToskaIII/pseuds/ToskaIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin Beifong behind closed doors is a horny Lin Beifong. And she doesn’t need your help to get off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Beifong’s Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin enjoyed living alone. Her home was a peaceful sanctuary which she strived to maintain amidst her stressful, chaotic job.</p>
<p>As soon as she closed the front door after a particularly biting day at the station, she stripped down and changed into a set of silk green shorts and her usual white tank. She set to fixing herself something to eat and grabbed a glass of wine. Finishing her meal, she studied the bottle of wine and decided to take it with her to the bedroom. Maybe she could sleep a little better tonight if she were slightly intoxicated, she thought. </p>
<p>Lin turned on the lamp closest to her on the nightstand, putting on her glasses and opening the book she was currently reading. She was content to sit back and enjoy the quiet, taking occasional gulps from the wine bottle until she felt tired enough to quickly fall asleep. </p>
<p>Lin wasn’t drowsy, though.</p>
<p>The heat from the wine suddenly went straight to her head, and even with her glasses on, the print on the pages blurred together, and she realized she’d been rereading the same paragraph for some time now. She sighed when she could no longer focus on reading and snapped the book shut. Lin glanced around the room wondering how she could occupy herself given her sudden state of intoxication and alertness, when her mind wandered to one of her more indulgent ways to unwind. </p>
<p>Lin stood up from her place in bed and shimmied her shorts off her hips and down to the floor. She then made her way out to her living room, albeit clumsily, and positioned herself on the couch. </p>
<p>Another part of living alone that Lin thoroughly enjoyed was being able to freely pleasure herself anywhere and anytime she desired. It was a near daily occurrence as long as she had the time and energy. Over the years, she realized making herself orgasm was the best way to release any tension or stress. Since she had the whole place to herself, she wasn’t shy about maturbating in different areas of her home: the shower, her office chair, her home gym. Once or twice she rode a toy cock in the garden after a late shift. Most recently she’d laid across her dining room table and fingered herself until she made a puddle beneath her. But Lin more often than not found herself on the couch, one of the more comfortable spots to pleasure herself. </p>
<p>Lin placed her hips low enough so she could bring her knees up and spread her legs apart. She ran an experimental finger over her clothed slit, surprised at how sensitive she was to the light touch. After a couple teasing swipes, feeling her arousal grow, she grasped her mesh black thong and pulled it to the side to expose her pussy.</p>
<p>Lin immediately drove two middle fingers through her folds, collecting some of her wetness to drag it up over her clit. She gave the right side of the hard bud attentive circles, her legs twitching when she swiped directly over a particularly sensitive spot. She settled into a steady pace, sighing and throwing her head back onto the cushion. With her eyes shut to focus on the stimulation, Lin groaned as she felt the pressure build in her belly. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to come yet though. She brought herself right up to her peak and withdrew her fingers right as the pressure intensified, effectively bringing her orgasm to a halt. She edged herself a few times before she become too sensitive. Lin took a moment to suck her wet fingertips clean and brought them back down through her slit to settle at her soaking entrance. </p>
<p>Lin thoroughly enjoyed penetration and though she hadn’t enjoyed a real cock in quite some time, she seemed to have no trouble taking any toy she wanted to abuse her pussy with. After all, she had all this alone time to practice stretching her inner walls with different toys and claim orgasm after orgasm. </p>
<p>Effortlessly, Lin slid two fingers inside, tightening and relaxing her inner muscles until she found the right amount of pressure. She opted to keep her pelvic floor relaxed as she increased her pace, hoping she could enjoy herself as long as possible. Lin kept working at her center as she slid her tank top above her breasts with her free hand to pinch a nipple firmly, twisting and pulling, increasing the tension inside her. </p>
<p>It wasn’t enough for the Chief.</p>
<p>Lin pushed a third finger into herself and then a fourth, not needing any time to adjust to the girth of her digits and rapidly slam into her sodden cunt. </p>
<p>“Ooooh, fuck,” Lin panted as she curled her fingers into her g-spot over and over. She could feel her core’s grip tightening, so she straightened her fingers and angled her wrist to slam into her sex at a rapid pace. The wet noises that came from her dripping core echoed through the living room, effectively coating Lin’s palm as she pressed the heel of her hand into her clit on each downward thrust. </p>
<p>The Chief’s mouth hung open and her eyes shut tightly as she moaned and clamped down tightly on her hand, only able to rock her hips frantically as her walls fluttered and contracted. Fresh slick pooled over her knuckles as she gave a few slow pumps into her core. Her legs trembled as she brought herself back to reality, stroking her fingers against the rough patch within her pussy.</p>
<p>Lin gently withdrew her fingers and one by one sucked them clean, licking her palm and humming at the taste of her own climax. She rubbed her quivering thighs and felt her arousal spike again, her body seemingly disregarding the fact that she had just come. </p>
<p>She breathed in heavily and felt the heat in her lower belly rise. Getting up on shaky legs, Lin wandered back into her bedroom and opened the door to her closet. To anyone who never visited, it was a normal closet, but in a plain box, the metalbender kept a toy she had purchased from Asami recently. </p>
<p>Lin had overheard Asami telling Korra about her newest invention while on the island, and from Asami’s description, she badly wanted to add it to her collection of ways to get off. After finding Asami alone, and in the Chief-iest tone she could manage, Lin asked Asami if she could get her hands on one. Asami only giggled at the intense blush on the usually stern face, and brought one over to her home personally the next day. </p>
<p>Lin was now pulling the invention from its spot in the closet and placing it in front of her bed. The weapon-like machine that sat firmly on the floor could auto-fuck her hands free. She set it up like Asami taught her, and all that was left was choosing which dildo she’d want to be fucked with tonight. She chose one of her favorites that would stretch her pussy nicely and curved at just the right angle. She affixed it to the metal rod and grabbed the remote before removing her soaked panties and getting down on her hands and knees to line herself up with the toy. </p>
<p>Lin backed herself up to meet the fake cock’s head and grabbed her ass to spread her folds slightly and expose her entrance. She braced her upper body on an elbow and sank her hips back onto its length to impale herself, wiggling and inching her way backwards until it sat snug inside of her. Lin gave a few languid thrusts of her own to fully adjust before turning the machine on to its lowest setting. The metal rod came to life upon clicking the remote and jerked back and forth slowly, sliding more easily into Lin as it became coated in her lubrication. </p>
<p>The woman sighed contently and bent over to rest her head and arms against the floor, pushing her hips up and back in resistance to each forward thrust. She let the toy tease her on the lowest speed for a while, more to draw out the inevitable, knowing it would never be enough to bring her close to any sort of peak. When she found herself craving more, she bumped the speed up a couple notches and moaned into the crook of her elbow. The machine steadily pushed the cock in and out of Lin, causing small gasps and whines to escape from her place on the floor. The sounds coming from her plugged hole emanated throughout the otherwise vacant home, adding to the growing volume that was torn from Lin’s mouth. </p>
<p>Lin ripped her white tank off, the heat of her body increasing with each passing minute. Now fully nude, Lin groped her bouncing tits and pressed the remote once more up to the highest setting, fucking into her faster than any human ever had. The cockhead pressing against Lin’s cervix was a delicious sort of pain that fanned out into immense pleasure. And in that moment, Lin didn’t care if her neighbors heard, she rarely did, but it was too good not to cry out as the pressure in her body coiled further and further. She let herself be ravaged by the machine for a while, her body writhing and sloppily trying to meet each thrust with one of her own. </p>
<p>Lin just needed a nudge over the edge, so she brought a couple trembling fingers down to her swollen clit and made small, tight circles, which didn’t last long before the coil inside her snapped and she slapped her hand over her entire pussy, holding pressure on her sex with two fingers placed on either side of the slick toy as it brought her to climax.</p>
<p>“Oh! Ohhh spirits— I’m coming!” Lin’s voice was uncharacteristically high before she let out a growl and grit her teeth, gasping and panting as she let the ministrations continue to draw out her orgasm. She eventually was unable to take any more stimulation and pulled her hips forward to unsheathe the cock from her drooling cunt. She collapsed to her side in a fetal position and gently stroked her swollen, throbbing lips.</p>
<p>The tremors eventually died after some time and she rolled on to her back, taking in deep breaths as she felt her heartbeat return to normal. She looked over to the wet toy still drilling the air on high and lazily reached for the forgotten remote to bring it to a halt. </p>
<p>Lin would clean up some other time, for now though, she settled on enjoying her alone time and the peaceful quiet of her home as she dozed off right there on the floor, her exhaustion and intoxication having finally caught up with her. A pleasure filled calmness settled on her features as the officer fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>